I'm WHERE?
by WinterPrincess10114
Summary: So I know there's ALOT of these things done but meh. So a girl from our world gets transported into the Land of Hyrule. What's her purpose? And what the heck does this freak want from her? Besides, defeating the King of Evil, and all that stuff, wouldn't be so hard...right? Oh God how wrong was I. Plus being continously captured by insane Gerudos...
1. What the hell?

Author's Note: Merph… after reading so much about Legend of Zelda where the girl from our world got transported into Hyrule, I decided to- STUPID WORD! THE WORD _HYRULE_ EXITS YOU DUMBBAG! Okay, I'm back from my dilemma… As I was saying before, I decided to write *drum rolls* a story about the whole girl thing transported! Well, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Must I? *sigh* fine. I don't own any characters except for my own whose name is I don't really know. *shrugs* so she will be name nameless until I find a name that is suitable for her. Yeah, I'm picky about names…

Chapter 1: 

_The room was silent. Silent as it could be as the cold breeze past by them. Indeed, they were two figures though one looked like it was floating beside the walking person. Thunder boomed along with lighting being crashed, making everything to be eerie and intense. _

_The person who was walking along the blue carpet gave a sudden invisible jump as it saw something on the floor. That something was an object… a head statue to be exact. It looked like a head statue of Zelda (__**A/N: Call me odd but that's what I thing it looks like *shrugs*) **__but the tongue looked like a snake one. When the figure looked at the head statue, lighting crashed._

_Once torn away from the statue, the two figures looked ahead, scanning the triforce until something caught their gaze, making them gasp. To make it even more vivid, there, inside the Triforce, was Zelda who was unconsciousness. _

_The first person started to run but the floating figure stopped him as yet another lighting crashed to reveal a menacing looking figure that was upon the throne._

_The lightning (with thunder booming) crashed as the mysterious figure spoke._

"_Welcome to my Castle." The man said…_

"Calista!" A voice called me, making me to dissolve away from my daydream.

"Merph…" I answered, groggily. "What the bloody hell do you want?" I muffled.

No answer.

"I said what do you-"I snapped my eyes open but found that no one was there. What. The. Heck? That was odd. I shrugged but then went downstairs to grab a snack before I went to play my most favorite game of all time (apart from Super Smash Bros Brawl; Sheik kicks butt! Along with Pikachu! Okay back to the story) the Twilight Princess! The game came out yesterday and the reason I dreamt about that scene was that, I searched it up on Youtube…

Um… yeah… I know I kinda um… spoiled it… but anyways… don't give me that look! I know that you do it to!

_Hurry up! Hurry up! I don't care about the introduction!_ I thought, angrily as I repeatedly kept on pressing the 'A' button on the Wii Remote. But nothing happens until-

"Huh?" I squinted my eyes to see a swirling colored vortex coming out of the TV. The vortex became bigger by the second until it was large enough for a person to fit in to. The vortex suddenly sucked me in hearing nothing but my screams as I was continued to be sucked in…

To who knows where…

Author's Note: Well there you have it! Yeah I know it's short soo,,, I think the next chapter will be long? *Shrugs* I dunno… Well please review! And gracias! Erm… I did write it right, right?


	2. Clad in green

Author's Note: Man, it's so hard to find good fics now. Before it wasn't but now…heh, whenever I read stories, most of the author's notes are blaming it on school, heh… Anywho I grant you another chapter of… erm… Legend of Zelda: Light and Shadow.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Legend of Zelda. If I did, I wouldn't write this pathetic fanfic. Onward!

Chapter 2:

Everything was so silent… silent… that word seems to be the only thing that surrounds the place. Silence… but what _is _the actual definition of Silence? Being quiet? Complete absence of sound? To prevent from someone speaking? Having the air being filled with silence while mourning over an important person?

Silence can be defined in many ways but it depends on the circumstances. Why was the word _silent_ so common towards a certain place? Something was laying that looks like a ground but the ground was filled with crystal clear liquid. That something didn't move at all, perhaps to join the relaxation that surrounds the mysterious place.

After a good long of moment of peace, it finally moved only to have a soft groan escape, interrupting the silence. For a minute, it looked confused as it took its moment to absorb the strange environment. Everything was so green, heck even the gates are green!

_Where am I? _That would always be the first question if you are in a new environment. Always. Unless, if you are smart enough, you can figure it out in a second. I breathed the new smell of fresh air until a voice was heard though it sounded like a male one.

"Oi you there!" The voice shouted, making me frown.

_Talking pirates much? _I mused myself in thought.

I then looked around to find the source of the voice but no one was there.

What the hell?

"Are you really that blind?" Well that voice is rather a _rude_ one. "Search the source!"

So I did, only to nothing… I heard that the voice sighed frustratingly.

"Do me a favor and turn around to your left." The voice said. I did

…and there jumped out from a tree, a teenage boy all clad in green landed with soft splash and he almost made me think that he looked like a tree for a minute. I swear!

"What?" I snapped.

At first, he seemed to be taken back but then a hint of amusement was across his face.

"Mind telling me why are you in the water? Who are you really?" The boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

_Oh that's nice of him! He didn't even bother to ask if I'm injured or anything! _"Oh you know, I just decided to lay down here, getting my pants wet." I said sarcastically. "And as for the second question, that's for me to know and for you to find out yourself you creep!"

"Creep? So… you like to get your pants wet?" He asked, making me to stare at him dumbfounded.

Note to self: never make sarcastic comments for a dopehead. Mainly him.

"You know what nevermind!" I sighed before getting up then marched towards the gate.

"Do you even know _where_ you are going?" The boy called out, causing me to halt.

I looked at the surroundings, and kept on repeating to myself that this was _way too familiar._ But I couldn't place it! Though, I'm pretty sure I _knew_ where I was going. I don't need him to be my knight in shining armor. Making an amusement expression across my face, I replied while hoping this would creep him out even more.

Hey! Wouldn't you be crept out if a sudden stranger came out of nowhere and knew where you live?

"Yes I do! FYI, I know where you live!" I replied. Without a doubt, the forest-boy made an uneasy look.

Perfect.

So I marched towards his house…

Author's note: So, I made Link a little… somewhat rude. But from time to time, Link will be from rude to obnoxious. *grins* What? I've read too many fanfics with Link being all too nice to some random stranger! … and yes, Link does remind me of a tree. Okay, he has all green with brown! Doesn't that remind you of a tree? Anyways, please review and you shall get a…. cookie monster! With a sasquatch!


	3. Meetings and that damn bastard

Author's Note: I honestly don't know where this story will be going since I didn't wrote a chapter outline… *sigh* ah well. I wanna see if I can do without one! First off, chapter outlines helps! Here it is!

Disclaimer: … I only own my character which I completely forgot the name of it.

Chapter 3:

"Mind telling me how do you know where my house is?" The green-boy asked, struggling to catch up to me since I was walking too fast for him. Ha! Tough luck kid!

"If I tell you, I'm afraid I have to shoot you!" I responded quite annoyed. Who knew the prick in the green can be so annoying. I would like him if he was mute!

"Well then!" He huffed. In five minutes, we were at his house. I just don't know how I managed to keep my sanity from his constant long questions.

"We're here! Home sweet home!" I said, cheerfully, yanking the door wide open. I waltzed in, making myself comfortably already then just plopped myself on his couch (**A/N: Yes... I added a random couch)**. It was then I realized the Mr. Important Hero as Midna would call it was still staring at me as if I was suddenly fascinating.

"What?" I lazily asked.

"First who the hell are you and HOW by the sake of Din, did you know where I lived?" Link asked, narrowing his eyes.

I sighed dramatically. "If I must. The name's Calista. The reason I know where you live is because..." Cue the dramatic pause which earned Link to roll his eyes. "Will be kept secret because in due time you would know all too well." I smiled innocently.

I don't think he was too happy with the answer since he scowled, having his arms crossed over his chest. "Are you always that dramatic?"

"Why yes. Yes I am." I answered. "Anyways, I'm bored. I wanna do something."

"Well then, _Calista_. You're in luck. Because I know what you can do. Just follow me."

I rolled my eyes as I got off the couch and followed the "Leader". Since I was too impatient to wait for him to finish climbing down the ladder, I just simply jumped off the hill ledge and might've earned the poor guy a simply heart attack.

"Are you INSANE?! You could've misplaced your footing!" Link screamed once he was on the solid ground.

I just simply shrugged, carelessly. "Meh. I always to this at home."

Blank look.

"_Home?_" He repeated.

I froze before mentally cursing myself. He still didn't know where I came from.

"It's nothing. Really." He raised an eyebrow before dropping down the matter which I silently thanked him.

"Now. When we enter the Village, you will go by as my cousin. Understood?" He stated, clearly.

"Yeah, whatever." I then marched towards the gate that lead to the Village. As the soon to become Hero finally caught up to me, I still reminded myself to be clueless at all cost. The Village would for sure be freaked out if I knew so much about them. Nevertheless, creeping Link out was fun. So back to the story.

We had reached the small Village called Ordon Village.

"Hello Link. Are you helping out with Fado today?" A loud voice caused me to snap out of my train of thoughts.

Geez.

I twirled around and saw a short little kid with brown hair, wearing the clothing that looked like a skirt (er no offence then what do YOU suppose to call them?) and some ...shirt. Talo... I never really did like the Village kids except for Collin since he was okay, I guess.

"Yes. Don't worry kid, I still promise you that right after that, I will hang out with you and the other kids."

Sparkles of delight shone in the kid's eyes. "Oh? Really? Sweet! Thanks, Link!" It was only then that his gaze met mine.

"Who are you?"

Am I honestly that invisible that people have to ask that question to me last? Sheesh!

Before I could speak (since he figured that I would probably give some sarcastic answer), he beat to me first.

"That's Calista, my cousin." He answered, rather quickly.

"I didn't know you had a cousin. In fact-"

"Err sorry Talo, but we really must be going." Link cut him off then dragged me away.

However, before he actually did drag me away, I walked up to the short little guy and whispered.

"I know what you did last summer." I then walzted away from him as if nothing had happened while putting a small evil grin.

Poor guy. I must've scared me off since I heard no word from him and I could hear the shuffling. Link, on the other hand, just simply stared at me.

"What in the name of Farore did you say to him?" He demanded.

"Nothing much except I know what you did last summer. Why you ask?"

That earned me silence. Then I dragged Link towards the Ranch.

We finally reached the Ranch and Fado told Link if he could herd the goats in after I got introduced. I walked towards the small hill of the Ranch before laying on the soft green grass with my hands beneath my head as if they were my pillow; I gazed at the clear blue sky.

The clear blue sky made me into a trance. I have no idea where the storyline was now but I knew that Link was going to be a wolf anytime soon. But what about me? What will happen to me? Will I be like Link, all Hero and that? Or will I be like the rest of them, being into a spirit? I honestly did not know. I finally snapped out of my thoughts since I heard Link calling my name. Getting myself up, I walked towards him but before I got even near Epona that damn bastard galloped away, leaving me here all fumed up.

I am going to seriously kill that guy eventually...

Author's Note: Like I said before, I don't know where this will come soo I'm giving my shot and sorry if they are any misplace words and whatnot... this chapter just came out of my head randomly so yeahhh...


	4. Hunting Down

Author's Note: I'm back with a new chapter! So from the last chapter, Link had left Calista behind, making her to be angry which means that everything would be into chaotic! And it goes BOOM! Ate chocolate -.-* soooo meaning me + chocolate= hyper which means that those two combos are NOT a good thing. Because I can rant on and on and on and on and on and on … andddd I will just shut up now and here is the chapter…

Chapter 4: Hunting down

I marched angrily towards Link's house.

Once I got there, I saw him leaning against a tree that was next to Epona, smirking at me.

"Why hello, Callie. So glad you could join me." He drawled.

"Link, you nimrod! I can't believe you left me there! You _so_ did that on purpose!" I yelled at him.

He faked gasped. "Me? I did not do such thing! How terrible!"

I growled then stalked off to climb his ladder. Before I turned the door knob, I shouted.

"Let's see you spend the night out here!" I exclaimed then slammed the door, locking it.

After that, I plopped myself on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

-Link-

Link stared dumbfounded at the door. He couldn't believe that he got locked out from his own house from a psycho maniac!

Sighing, he decided to start climbing.

Climbing those trees sure is handy.

Once he got to the window, he simply went through as if he was on a slide.

He quietly tiptoed to his bed so he won't disturb Calista who was snoozing off on his couch.

She looked so peaceful.

Pushing those thoughts away, he climbed into bed and fell asleep. **(A/N: Why yes I did. I added a bed…)**

-Morning-

I mumbled, incoherently as something blew in my face unpleasantly.

I think it had frowned since it did it again. This time it snapped my patience.

I flung my arms wildly but then I met something hard.

"Ow! That hurt! Link! You best hope that-"

"What?" I saw Link poking his head from the wall that looked like it lead to the basement.

"Huh? You didn't-"I stopped in mid-sentence as something greeted me. I smelled the aroma of yummy food.

I sniffed. "Ooo. Something smells yummy."

I could've sworn the green boy flashed a smile.

"It's eggs. Whipped it up this morning when you were still sleeping. I didn't eat it yet. Thought I might wait for you. It's still hot."

Aww, so Link DOES have a heart! And-wait a minute… is that an… apron?

I stifled a laugh, earning an odd look.

"What…?"

"Is that…an apron?" I burst out laughing.

Never thought I could see the day where a guy wears an apron.

He huffed. "Uli made it after I had got the stuff from Castle Town. I personally think it's nice!" He growled.

I rolled my eyes, giggling. Then went to eat breakfast.

"By the way, you're going to need something new to wear. Those clothes smell." Link told me through his mouthful.

Pig. I wonder if he either did that to disgust me or he does not have any manners.

"Yes dad."

After breakfast, I helped him to clean the dishes and all that.

Before I could dry my hands, he flicked some water towards me.

"Link!"

He smirked. "Whoops my bad. Now what are-"

He didn't have a chance to finish since I had dunked water from a cup from head to toe…

Well maybe not to toe...

"Karma!"

"Oh yeah? How about this!" He then tackled me down, landing with a THUD.

"Oomph! Get your butt off me!" I struggled to get off.

"Nope." He grinned mischievously.

"Uh oh."

I started to laugh uncontrollably as he started to tickle me at the sides.

New flash: I am _majorly_ ticklish to the sides.

"Ah Link! Stop!" I said between the laughs.

"Nope. Only when you say surrender."

"Ne-never!" He did that just a couple more before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay…ok-ay! I surrender!"

He grinned cheekily. "I knew you would come around."

I glared at him before pushing him off.

"Whatever. Now, I am going to take a bath and then visit Uli whoever that is."

Even though I knew Uli…

"Have fun." He stated then I went out.

I stopped before going back in.

"Do you have a towel?"

-Ordon Spring-

I let my clothes slip off as I let the cool water hitting softly against my ankle. I then walked towards my right and there I met a deepish pool of water.

I walked up, relaxing while floating.

I closed my eyes, allowing these past events slip by.

Where do I fit in this story?

I honestly don't have a clue.

"Hey new girl!"

Before I knew it, water was splashed on me, opening my eyes.

"Wh-what?" I sputtered then coughed.

"About time."

"What do you want…" I trailed off, seeing something floating in front of me.

It looked like a…imp.

Oh damn.

Midna.

"Oh it's you! You're nothing important. Now, if you will excuse me, I would want to go back to my bath."

Midna blinked. "Have we met before? I AM important. And don't you _dare_ talk to me like that!"

"Ooo! I'm so scared! What are you going to do to me? Transform me into something hideous?" I sneered.

She smirked. "I could do that if I was in my true form."

"That's great _Midna_." I said sarcastically.

Oops.

Midna narrowed her eyes.

"Listen: I don't know who you are or where you came from but stay away from Link. I know that you're not Link's cousin but-"

I felt her eyes somewhere else then gasped.

"Hey Midna, there you ar-"

"Link! She's a Gerudo!"

"Wha?" Link replied, alarmed.

My eyes went wide.

"Damnit Link! Can I _not_ have some privacy? And I am _not_ a Gerudo, you little twit!" I snarled.

"But you have round ears!" Midna stated.

"Where _I _come from, it is perfectly normal! If I was a Gerudo, I would somehow capture you and bring you to the King of Thieves! Now, Link…hand me the towel and TURN around!"

Blushing with embracement, he did as he was told. I peeked to make sure he wasn't looking while Midna was stifling her giggles.

I got out then wrapped around my naked wet body.

"Okay you can turn around. Shut up, you little imp!"

"Oh…um…here's the clothes from Uli." He pulled it out of the pouch.

I always wanted that.

"Well actually, these are Ilia's so um yeahh… I think I will go now."

Poor Link.

I still glared at the laughing Imp.

I could feed her to the sharks.

But they don't have sharks here and she is nothing but a shadow…well…

They do have those piranhas thing…

After I got dressed, I examined myself like how Link would do when he first got his Hero Tunic.

Brownish pants that was up to my knees. A shirt that looked like a tank top was reaching to my thighs. There was also a brown belt around my waist.

"Huh you don't look that bad. At least you're better than those clothes. Eee hee."

"I just _happen _to look _like _those clothes. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to wash them!"

-Ordon Village-

So after washing my clothes and nearly lost my patience, I made my way to the Village.

If I stay here, might as well search for rupees.

I went to the tree where the bees nest got knocked down. I started to climb the vines. Finally, I go to the branches where I saw a blue rupee on one of the branches and a yellow rupee on the other one.

Normally, I wouldn't be afraid of heights but this was just _too _high!

Taking a breath and while praying to the Goddesses that I won't fall, I made my way to the blue rupee.

One step.

Two step.

Don't look down.

When I took a step, I almost tripped which caused me to have a slight heart attack.

Oh my God. Oh my God.

Number one: when walking on a tree branch, NEVER panic!

Number two: NEVER look down unless you would want to have a funeral.

Andd…

I got it!

The blue rupee laid in my palm.

I now have five rupee!

Number three: NEVER cheer on a branch. If you do, you will meet your doom.

I did a little victory dance.

But being the klutz I am, I tripped, causing me to somehow fall backwards.

"OMGGGGG!" I screamed, frantically while waving my arms in attempt to grab the branch.

At the last minute, I did.

My heart beat increased a lot. I could almost hear it, pounding.

Breath in and out. In and out.

I stared at the branch that was across from me.

"This is all your fault branch!" I glared at the branch.

"Who are you yelling at?"

I yelped, letting go of the branch but quickly grabbed it again.

"Eee hee. You should be more careful if you don't want to die at such an early age. It would be such a shame. Eee hee."

She's cruel!

Death glare look.

"Keep looking like that and your face will stay like that."

"Shut up!" I snarled.

"Oo. Scary." She mocked.

I huffed. I started to swing gently back and forth.

"What are you doing?"

"Wouldn't YOU like to know?" I don't think she wasn't too happy about it. When I decided to jump, I jumped.

This reminded me of Spiderman! Luckily, I grabbed the branch. Then, I swung myself like a pendulum swing would. Finally, my legs were high enough to hug the branch. When it did that, I was facing the "innocent" yellow rupee that gleamed in the sunlight.

I began to pull myself towards it whereas Midna was watching this with amusement.

"Ah ha! Victory!" I exclaimed, showing the yellow rupee. I now have 15 rupees!

"So…how are you gonna get down?" Midna pointed it out nicely.

Damn. Haven't thought of that.

"Same way as I got up here, I guess…"

Midna rolled her eyes. "This is one time I will ever do something for you!"

"Wait wha-"

Black particles started to come out, one by one until I was no longer a solid figure. It only lasted a bit until the particles started to come together.

I stood there, dazed before snapping back to reality to check if I'm in one piece and if everything was in order.

"Cool." I grinned.

"Whatever. You owe me."

"Hey Cal! Midna! What have I missed?" The familiar voice quizzed.

"Tweedledum decided to climb the tree-"Midna stopped in mid-sentence while I was glaring at her but I too followed her gaze and my mouth made a small "o".

There was Link standing there half-naked. He looked like he had been working since small beads of sweat fell on his face.

_Oh my. _I thought. I was pretty sure Midna thought that too.

I mean, who wouldn't?

His chest was well-toned but flat.

Not that I'm complaining.

Hubba Bubba.

The only one time we ever get to see Link half-naked was when he was with Bo, sumo-wrestling.

"So…you guys talked something about a tree?" He cocked his head to the side.

Oohh… he looked so cute like that! Wait what?

"Nothing much but EEEKKK!" Midna suddenly shrieked but then disappeared as I was about to tackle her…even though she was a shadow…thing.

I fell to the ground but got on my feet, glaring at Midna who was behind Link.

"She's trying to KILL ME!" She cried.

"Idiot! I will give you something to cry about!" I started to have another go but two strong arms held me by my elbow section.

"Link! Lemme go!" I struggled violently to be loose.

"Cal! Control yourself!"

I growled dangerously, breathing heavily. We were in this position for about ten seconds before I felt Link's arms loosen up. I yanked myself out of his grasp.

"Cal." He started, moving his hand towards me.

But I smacked it away.

"No don't! You can go back to your precious Imp! Heck, she's not _even _a light-dweller! She's merely a-a…shadow being that got banished to the Twilight Realm!"

Midna clenched her fists in angry. I then stormed off, passing Link's house since I didn't have anything to pack other than my clothes but who knows where they are.

I set off to Hyrule.

Author's Note: OMG! I got it done! Actually, I started typing this chapter up but I didn't know where I had saved it sooo I started it again! And it's EIGHT pages long! Yes, I stuck in Midna in here… now where's the fun if Midna isn't here to make everybody miserable?


	5. Kidnapped by a bunch of Maniacs

Author's Note: I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks to amberivy for adding as your favorite story! Soo on with the story! Wow, surprisingly how I have little words to say now…

Disclaimer: …

Chapter 6: Kidnapped by a bunch of Maniacs

I crossed my arms over my chest, as a small breeze flew by. It may be small but it made me shivering.

Sunlight greeted me the moment I had entered the large field.

Now I was in Hyrule Field.

Here and there, I saw a few monsters such as the Bulbins and those flying creatures. There were also those bomb monsters where they would scurry and drop bombs if an enemy comes to them. Up ahead, was a bridge that leads to Kakariko Village. But to top it all off, Hyrule Castle was standing out as if it was proud to be called Hyrule Castle…

I knew the events that Zelda had made. Surrendering to the false King so her people could be saved. But the minute she did that, her people became spirits and were unaware what was happening.

The Lights (Farore, Eldin and Lanayru) got their lights stolen by those foul creatures of darkness.

It wasn't soon till Link had been "summoned" by the Goddesses, making him to be the Chosen Hero and a sacred beast that would be transformed as soon as he steps into the Twilight.

I sighed, running through my hair with my hand.

After all those things… I still wonder if Link has ever truly understood about everything.

If I was in his state (and yes that means me not knowing anything), I would probably be confused as Hell.

And then there's Midna.

People say she got better throughout the game.

But I find that impossible.

How can a cold heartless person can suddenly change into a warm one?

Did Midna truly care for the World of Light?

I also knew of her story. How she got transformed into an Imp by Zant, "abandoning" her people. And so on.

I pulled myself out my long, endless train of thoughts and I finally took this time to realize how far I had been walking.

Quite a distance.

Maybe just a few kilometers(ish) to Lake Hylia.

The sky had also begun to set slowly.

The ground suddenly begins to "vibrate" a little.

I froze in my tracks, listening intently.

It wasn't too soon that I heard hooves thundering.

I made a small growl as I picked up my pace.

Link.

The hooves were coming closer.

"LINK! Go away! I don't want you right n-oof!"

I smacked myself against something hard, causing me to fall down.

"Ow that hurt." I muttered.

"Silence you peasant!" A strong voice announced.

"Who are you callin…" I trailed off as I found myself being surrounded by a bunch of horses. On top of them were Gerudos.

Another voice came. However, this voice was deep and had sent a shiver down my spine.

"Well well. Look at what we have here."

Oh damn.

Author's Note: Sniff. It's short. Sniff.


	6. The King of Thieves oh joy

Author's Note: Yup, another chapter of Legend of Zelda: I'm WHERE?! So last time Calista got captured by people which I'm sure it was obvious from who. Sooo… how will she cooperate with them?

Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own Zelda's characters or anything from the Nintendo. I only own Calista…

Chapter 6: The King of Thieves

"Get in there." A Gerudo Guard shoved me roughly into the cell.

I grunted as I fell down hard on the concrete floor.

The guard then closed the jail door and walked away.

Well this was just great.

I have no idea where I am except for the fact that I'm in prison.

This reminded me of when Link was in prison as a wolf. There, he had met Midna who helped him escape. Once that was done, he had also met Zelda who had told him about everything.

This made me wonder: if Link had already got the Hero's Tunic then we shouldn't be far into the game. I wonder if he has the Zora's Tunic.

He also mentioned about Ilia.

So, I'm guessing we are somewhere close to…Arbiter's Grounds…?

Hmm…

I gazed towards the right and there, I saw small beads of tan(ish) color.

Sand.

I groaned inwardly as I put two and two together.

I am in Arbiter's Grounds prison, meaning I would probably meet the King.

But… wouldn't he be in Hyrule Castle, now?

I scowled at the Gerudos.

They make no sense at all.

I heard a door creak then footsteps. Narrowing my eyes, I got up to my feet being in the defense mode. I remember my brother teaching me the basics of fighting.

The footsteps were coming closer but I didn't know as all of a sudden, I felt something covering my head and the world went black.

However, only one question had made through my head.

Where was Link?

* * *

Pain.

I stirred slightly as I fluttered my eyes open.

At first, everything was blurry when I had opened them but it got cleared.

"You're awake." A deep voice murmured.

What was up with deep voice?

"Unfortunately." I mumbled. I got up but gasped, clutching my head.

Ooo…

Head rush.

"Lie back down."

"No. I'm fine." I got up, stumbling a bit but then regained my footing after a while.

I took the time to see the surroundings. Many columns were placed, left and right. There was also the Throne with a blue carpet, starting from the end all the way to the Throne.

I slightly bared, showing my teeth and snarling too.

"Ganondorf."

He chuckled low.

"It's not a surprised that you would know my name, Calista."

I did a double-take back.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded.

He smirked, making his way towards me: I stood my ground.

"Questions. Aren't they such a mystery? I know you have a full of them such as the first one. Another one would be," he paused," Where do _you_ fit in this story? The answer is quite simple, believe it or not."

He still continued to walk though he stopped when he was an inch to me.

"You, Calista are going to help me kill Link."

The words struck me the most and I felt my blood going ice-cold. I glared at him.

"No." I simply said.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

"I said no. Over my dead body will I ever kill Link!" I said, sternly.

He sighed in a mock(ish) defeat.

"I was hoping you would say yes but… I guess the Hero caught your heart. Oh well. But let me ask you something: will Link come to your rescue or will he forget about you and go on his little adventure with his precious Imp, hmm?"

What? What's _he_ playing at?

"I know Link would come."

"Do you now?" He pulled me closer to him, allowing me to feel his breath on my neck. I shivered at the uncomfortable situation. But I thought I heard him something murmuring in an unknown language…

"Do you think that he would still come if his girl was dead?"

Without a warning, I felt something being collided to my stomach and I flew backwards, smashing into a column.

I coughed as dust arose plus I also felt something warm trickling down my left side of the lip.

"Meus es tu. Non ordines sequi, si, morte puniri." He kept on repeating.

I gasped sharply as something shoot inside of me. I started to scream from the agony, writhing in pain. It felt like thousands of white needles burst into my skin. As soon as it started, it vanished which left me to panting. Using my right hand to try to get into the sitting position, I brought my right hand and had look of shocked and confusion on my face.

There was symbol. A dark symbol kind of look. There was a small black circle that kind of gave the "shadowy" look. You know, when you draw something, you would draw the shadow part to give the effect. Inside of the circle, there was also a black star with strange symbols filling in the space from the star. Also, there were symbols in the circle line. To finish the look, four "pointers" that almost looks like ribbons were at the corners.

"Meus es tu. Non ordines sequi, si, morte puniri. You are my equal. Follow my orders and should you fail, death shall be awarded. So you really had no choice in the first place." He replied, smirking at my hateful glare.

That warm liquid was blood. I finally had noticed that. I then felt something in my hand. Looking at it was small black dagger with a blood red jewel on the hilt.

"That is the dagger you should kill Link with. You have six days. You should be lucky since normally I would give the person three days to kill its target."

"Well then, lucky me." I said sarcastically; he frowned.

Finally getting up, I tore my gaze away from Ganon but the minute I started to look back, he wasn't there.

Panic rose into me.

Where was he? Where was he?

Everything went cold and I took a small step backwards.

"Boo."

Startled, I turned around and using the dagger, I sliced him across the cheek.

"Ooo… you shouldn't have done that, you naughty girl." He licked his lips and the next the slice was healed. He pushed me roughly to the ground.

However, I was still close to him so I used my awesome move which is called the jaw-breaker. My legs did a circle then using my right one, I tripped Ganon and he fell down. I got up.

"Hmm…not bad…for a girl."

How _dare he!_

Before I could tackle him, something else made him to fly back then landed on the ground, sliding away.

I blinked in surprise.

Author's Note: soo…. um… yeahh… sorry if there are any mistakes… and I think the next chapter… yes, you will hate me… However, there IS a reason why Ganon gave her six days instead of three. Why? You shall soon find out…oh here is the picture for the "dark" symbol: (without the spaces!) www . roblox Dark – Symbols - item ? I d = 32174314


	7. Finally rescued!

Author's Note: So I changed my mind. You're gonna get a update! …Here it is!

Disclaimer: *sigh*

Chapter 7: Finally rescued!

"You get away from her!" A stern voice commanded.

I twirled around and saw two figures but it looked they were covered in shadows. When the sunlight beamed on them, they were revealed.

I gasped with joy.

"Link! Midna!" I ran towards them then hugged Link.

"Um…Midna." She nodded.

"Are you okay?"

"Spectacular."

He sighed. "Even if that's an sarcastic answer, it's still good though…But he hurt you." His eyes trailed to the dry blood.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. See?" I twirled around.

He bit his lip. However, his instincts caught up and wrapped his arm around my waist so that I was behind him; his awesome sword, standing out proudly.

"How sweet. You got your little Hero." Ganon's eyes then locked with Midna's fiery red eyes.

"Midna. You side with _him_?"

She bared her fang tooth. "At least he's better than _you_."

He licked his lip.

"Very well then." Without a warning, Ganon started to make an attempt to strike Link. With Link's fast reflexes, he pushed me out of the way and brought the blade, letting the King's blade to crash into it instead.

"Try again." Link responded, sneering.

Gathering enough strength, he pushed Ganondorf backwards. The King stumbled back a bit, watching his enemy doing the spin attack. He blocked it by using his sword. Once again, the two charged at each other but the blades clashed one another, sending off sparks.

"Do you know what I find interesting?" Ganon started. Link grunted, finally pushing him back.

Though instead of Link having the first strike, it was Ganon who swung his sword and Link ducked but only to find that they were clashing again.

"And what is _that_?" Link asked, glaring at him.

"How can someone like _you_ (who's a kid) can be the Hero of Time?"

"That's because," Link started, "I am the Hero."

Link tripped Ganon, earning him to fall. He raised his sword, ready to strike Ganon. At the last minute, the deathly King moved out of the way by ramming into Link's gut.

Link grunted in pain, letting go of his sword. The sword had nearly brushed on Ganon…just an inch but it didn't. The sacred sword clattered on the floor just as Link collided with the floor.

Ganondorf then picked up the Hero of Time by his neck, suffocating him. He smashed the Hero down to the ground, hard.

I winced in pain as that had happened.

Link…

He came all the way…here…just to rescue me. He really does care for me. I started to become angry because I just stand here and watch Link getting beaten up. I felt my eyes starting to water but I blinked them away.

Making up my mind, I started to sprint towards Link but Midna stopped me.

"Don't." Her hand lashed out in front of me, blocking me to go any further. "It's their fight and their fight alone."

"Listen here Midna! I don't care if it's their _damn fight! _I want to help! I want to help Link to defeat that damn bastard! I _hate_ being useless, just standing here and doing nothing while we watch Link. NO! I'm going to help him whether you like it or not!"

I could've sworn I saw a change of emotion on Midna's eyes. But maybe I was just imagining things.

I pushed her arm away but felt something grabbing my shirt.

"Midna! Did not hear what I _just _said?!"

"Silence! What makes you think that _I _don't want to help, hmm? Yes, Calista, I also want to help Link to defeat Ganon! Except…"

"Except what?" I asked her, softly.

"I-I…just…don't know…how to show it. All this time, I have been so cruel to him. Never had I showed my kindness to him. Heh, look at me: I'm actually talking to a light-dweller for advice. Eee hee." Midna brought her head down as if she was ashamed.

A hand touched her shoulder. She looked up to see me, smiling softly.

"Hey," I replied, softly. "You will find that not _all_ light-dwellers are that bad. See? You have found Link and already you're starting to become soft for him."

"But, I _don't_ understand!" She started let a tear slip. "How can _he _care about a cold, heartless Imp?"

I smiled. "That's just Link. It is not in my place to tell you that. It's _he _who has to. Now, try those tears off your pretty face. We have a _pig_ to defeat."

For the first time in my entire life, I had actually seen Midna _smiling! _Well, unless you count the smile at the end of the game when Zelda, Midna and Link are at the Arbiter's Ground for Midna's depart. However, that smile was replaced by an evil grin. You know that grin when we see Midna telling her tale about how she got banished from Twilight Realm and when one of the fused shadows showed up in front of her? Yeah, THAT grin.

Suddenly, as if it was shaped in, a "hand" erupted from her helmet. An odd crackling noise made me slightly jumped as I turned around and saw a brick from the broken column floating in the air.

Link placed his hands on Ganon's huge hand in attempt to at least have some air.

"Oh keep squirming. It will only make it worse." Ganon stated, having an awful smile. He tightened his grip harder which made Link to see some blurry dots. He knew he would be unconsciousness, sooner or later.

Nevertheless, Link swung his right foot and struck hard into Ganon's private. While he was in pain (and had started to lose the grip on Link), something hard crashed into the side of Ganon's face.

Link got dropped to the ground and he gasped heavily while breathing eagerly for some air. He made a small cough and the blurry dots started to go away so that his vision can be clear again.

Ganon groaned, dazed for a minute.

"Huh, even that brick didn't smash your hard-head."

Ganon's eyes darted to the two figures.

"Midna." He snarled then let his eyes wander to Link who grabbed his sword and started to run. However, the King saw that link _hid _his sword behind him as if the Hero was going to strike the King in surprise.

Foolish boy.

Once close enough, Ganon grabbed his and stabbed Link (who had his sword up) into Link's stomach. As soon as the sword was in there, Ganon twisted it, hearing Link gasp and he screamed in pain, dropping his sword.

Smiling sadistically, Ganon took it out, revealing a bloodied sword.

Midna and I started in horror.

"LINK!" I screamed, sprinting towards him. I was close to Link but Ganondorf brought his sword and sliced it at my side which made me drop down.

Author's Note: *hides in a corner* Eep! Don't kill me! I beg you! Next chapter is going to be better… we-ll… um… anyways! Hmm... I know the tittle doesn't really fit into this one butttt... for now... um... more emotion will be in the next chapter and we finally saw Midna's soft side! Hope you liked it.


	8. You can't die on me, damnit!

Author's Note: So I figured that you guys weren't happy with the last chapter because of Link getting stabbed…sooo I decided to update ANOTHER chapter! So I can be saved and you all would be happy because you would get to see if Link made it or not… the question is… did he made it?

Disclaimer: yeah yeah since you been gone! I can breathe for the first time! I'm moving on, so yeah yeah, thanks to you, now I get, what I want, since you been gone…

Chapter 8: You can't die on me, damnit!

I gasped, having my hand on the wound to stop it from bleeding but it still bled. I dragged myself to Link, letting tears falling down.

"Link! Damnit!" I started to sob. A hand touched my cheek and I looked to see Link, smiling weakly.

"Shh…I will be okay." He told me.

_I'm sorry, Calista. This may be my last breath. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you from the evil being. I'm sorry for being a jerk when we first met each other. I didn't know I would die this way…or rather this quickly, I guess. I hope you can forgive me. _

Unable to hold his eyes open, he closed them as he felt his final breath being taken away.

Not capable to blink my tears away, I called out.

"Midna!" I said, hoarsely. "Mi-Midna."

The Imp floated towards us. It looked like she had enjoyed beating up Ganondorf but as soon as she looked at the Hero's form, she started to have tears.

"Is he…is he…"

I shook my head. "I don't know… but _please_ get us out of here, _please_." I begged, whispering just as Ganon got his sword and started to run towards us.

Within seconds, we started to dissolve into the black particles as Ganon struck. But he realized, he struck only the air.

He let out a scream, a furious one since he saw that we disappeared.

* * *

Something cool greeted Link and I as we were in our solid form once again. Link's head was resting on my lap since I was on my knees; the rest of his body was laid out, being half-covered by what I now know was the water.

It was silent except for the soft sound of the small waves from Eldin's Spring.

"Is he…okay?" Midna quizzed, worriedly.

I didn't answer because I didn't know _how _to answer.

"I…I…don't know." I then removed the unconsciousness Link's head from my lap. Getting on one of my foot, I picked him up…the "bridal style" kind.

"Do you need help?"

I grunted due to the heaviness. "I can handle this, I think."

Couple steps.

"Are you sure?"

I bit my lip. "Yes."

Another couple of steps though these ones tend to go slowly.

Geez! How much does he weigh?

"Are you sure that you are sure?"

"Midna!" I barked, snappily.

"Gee no need to be so grouchy. Eee hee!" Midna responded.

I groaned.

Oh how I miss that laugh.

I would shoot you right now if you didn't know that, that was sarcasm.

_Knock knock._

"See? I didn't need your help." I flashed a smile.

"Mehf. Guess there's a first time for everything. Now, I'm going to hide into your shadow since Link isn't available."

I scowled at her.

"Oh joy. I get to be _stalked _from a little Imp. Ow!" I cried out, nearly dropping Link.

Who knew shadows can hurt you?

…I didn't even know that was possible.

"OW!"

"Technically, I am _not _a shadow! I can be a solid form too!" Midna stated.

I grunted. "You didn't have to hit me, y'know. OW! What was that for?!"

"I just felt like doing it."

I growled. The door opened, revealing the Shaman. He had a look of surprise when he saw a visitor.

"Hello. What can I do for you?"

"Please sir. My friend got hurt. I need someone to heal him. He got injured pretty badly when he was fighting."

"I understand." His gaze stared at the young boy that was in my hands. "Follow me."

I followed him to the Inn. Once we got upstairs, he motioned me to put Link on the bed.

"Can you tell me more of how your friend got injured?" He asked as his daughter, Luda appeared out of nowhere and grabbed some medical stuff.

To tell him the truth or not to tell him the truth… that is the question.

Though, something told me that he wouldn't believe me. I grinned inwardly.

Ah why not?

I was about to speak but Midna being the pest she was, struck me hard: I hissed in pain. I took that hit as a warning of "don't you dare tell him the truth or it will be your funeral" warning.

"Well. My friend Link and I decided that we could spend the day on riding his horse. Since it was such a beautiful day-"

"Beautiful day, my ass!"

I cringed. "Um anyways… that was my stomach, sorry… we decided to ride throughout Hyrule Field. While we did that, um…we got attacked and I didn't have any weapons with me so Link took the fight and fought against the deadly bulbin…"

I sniffed as in to cover Midna's snort.

"They fought but the Bulbin finally managed to strike Link. His club hit him and Link's sword clattered to the ground. But, Link wasn't fast enough and…and… the vicious Bulbin took the sword and plunged it into Link's stomach. (I winced as the image of Ganon's sword, plunging into Link's stomach flashed through my mind) I think he twisted the sword since I thought I heard a disturbing crack…" I cried.

"Shh…it's okay child. He will be fine. You will see. My daughter Luda is an expert of healing."

The girl, Luda blushed.

"But…"

I froze.

"What I don't understand is how come you came here so quickly?"

"Uhh…"

If shadows can play charades, I think Midna was trying to do it but was failing miserably.

"His horse, Epona!" I answered quickly. "Luckily, she didn't run off when the battle was happening. So after the fight was done, she sensed her Master's need of help and yeah…"

The Shaman seemed to buy the story yet he didn't say anything.

It was silence before I spoke.

"He will be okay, won't he?" I asked, whispering.

Renado stopped what he was doing to look into my sad eyes.

"Do not fret, child. He is going to make it. He has a strong fighting spirit."

I smiled, softly, gazing into Link's blankness expression.

Author's Note: … Sooo the answer wasn't really questioned. Will Link survive? What happens if I kill him off for good? Andd you guys don't look so happy… *quietly walks away* you can't see me! *cackles insanely*


	9. Boredom is a Contagious Disease

Author's Note: I'm back! And on another note, thank you to Lilitraum for adding me to the author's alert, Adventuregirl1 and Moon13Dreams for reviewing! Thankssss! You guys made my day!

Review Response: 

Adventuregirl1: *walks away quietly* so threatening…

Moon13Dreams: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I agree…

Disclaimer: …

Chapter 9: Boredom is a Contagious Disease

I sighed as I was staring longingly at the clear blue sky. Currently, I was laying on a patch of dirt from the Spring, listening to the calm small waves.

"You miss your home, don't you?" Midna's voice broke the peace.

"What's it to you?" I asked, a bit coldly.

She shrugged. "Only wondering. Besides, I can relate too, y'know."

Silence.

I already knew Midna's story. But it doesn't hurt to go further, right?

"What exactly are you?" I asked, quietly. Even though, I knew the answer. Might as well start with the basics, right?

"Care to extend that a bit more? Eee hee. I have this nagging feeling that something tells me that you already know, _stranger_."

I rolled my eyes at the tone of her voice. It may be… mocking? Or…something else.

"Fine then. Why were you banished to the Twilight Realm?"

Some bloody question.

She turned around. "Try _again!"_

I growled a bit as I started to slowly lose my patience.

"Fine." I said, snappily. "What do _you_ want to know?!"

She smirked. "There! Now _that's _much better! Who are you? Where are you from exactly? How do you know so much about us?"

Never thought I would see a _Princess _ask so many questions.

"First off: I'm Calista Lake. I'm from London, England. The reason I know so much about you guys is that in my world, you are just a video game that is enjoyed by many kids. How I got here? I was sucked in a portal from my own T.V."

"Huh. So in other words, you're just an unearthly being. Eee hee."

"Gee thanks." I muttered.

Silence.

Sigh.

"I'm bored."

"…"

"Let's do something!"

"…"

"Midna!"

"…"

"Midna!"

"…"

"MIDNA!"

"What do YOU want?" She asked, hotly.

"Nothing." I smiled, sweetly.

"Ugh!"

A bright idea suddenly flashed inside my head.

"Hey! I know what we can do!" I said, excitedly.

"What?" She quizzed, suspiciously.

I grinned, getting up and while dragging her too. I didn't think she was too please about it.

Once we were standing in front of the Inn (well actually I was), I asked the Goron dude who just randomly appeared out of nowhere.

Apparently, they were there whole time. I was just being blind…

"Hey Goron dude! What's up?!" I asked the rock being. I swear: it's like they are made out of rocks!

"Young human. Do you wish to go to the Hot Spring that is above the Inn?"

Aww no "Hello Brother…or…sister? Though actually, I wouldn't mind being a guy.

"Yes."

"Alright!" He happily curled himself into a ball.

When I was top of him (not that way, you sick-minded nimrods!), I felt himself rumbling then he launched me up.

"Whoo-hoo!" I screamed with joy. I landed on the stairs that led to the spring.

Cool! I get the pool to myself!

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" Midna asked, coming out of my shadow.

"Yup." I grinned like an idiot. "Hey…where is that Goron going?"

"Probably got scared after seeing your face." She mumbled while I glared.

"Oh! Guess what!"

An invisible raised eyebrow.

Heck, I don't even know is has one.

"TrrreeeNNAAAABBOBB!" I ran fast.

"That's nice." She muttered but then looked.

I think I gave Midna a poor "heart" attack since she screeched my name out.

"CALISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She shrieked at the top of her… lungs.

She saw me jumping off the Pool "entrance".

After falling down from who knows how many feet. I reached the ground by doing a somersault.

"YOU ARE INSANE!" She screeched, a few several octaves high.

I cringed.

"Y-you could've gotten yourself _killed! A-and stop looking at me like that, PSHYCO-MANIAC!"_

I grinned. "I never knew you cared."

Blink.

"I-I don't. Actually, I don't care what happens to you. I only need you if Link is unavailable. If you die, not my fault because you died from your own stupidity!"

Ouch.

"Alright then. You wouldn't mind me jumping from that height?" I pointed to the building for where Talo used to watch out for the monsters.

As an answer, she screamed.

Yeap.

We're so bored.

* * *

"Hey Midna."

"…"

"Psst."

"…"

"Pssst."

"…"

"PSSSSTTTT!"

"WHAAAAAAATTTTTT!"

Blink.

"Hi." I grinned, stupidly.

"RAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!" She let out a frustrated scream.

"I don't get it! How are you so damn annoying?! You're better than Link!"

…

Um…

"… So I'm better than Link?"

"NOOO!"

"But that's what-"

"You're MUCH _WORSE _THAN LINK!"

"Aww but-"

"No BUTS!"

"But moommm!"

"No _Mommys!_ I am not your mom! Now. Go. Sit. In. A. Corner. For. A. Time. Out!" Midna shrieked, frustrated.

I sulked, moving only an inch away from her.

"A bit more."

Further away.

Minutes passed.

"Midna, I'm bored."

"That's nice."

"I'm bored."

"Uh huh."

"But I _am_."

"I don't care."

"You're mean."

"What are you guys doing? Midna are you okay?"

"What no-LIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKK !" Midna screamed, happily.

Ow, I think she broken my eardrums.

Link laughed. "I'm definitely missed. How sweet-"

He didn't even finish the whole sentence since I tackled him; he groaned.

"Hello to you, Cal."

I grinned happily like a maniac.

"Linkie! I missed you so!" I snuggled upon him.

"So I've known." I got off him then helped him up.

"So what did I miss?"

"Oh! She's a _nightmare_! Honestly!" Midna cried out.

I simply grinned.

Annoy Midna. Completed.

Author's Note: There you have it! :D this was a fun chapter to write andd Link's alive! I won't be hunted from Adventuregirl1! Later.


	10. A Hot Canine, oh my!

Author's Note: Heyyy! I'm back with a new chapter! yay! Sooo… thank you to Stare for reviewing! BTW, we're almost done with this story T_T oh and by the way, the symbol that was on Calista is on the right hand's wrist…

Disclaimer: I lost all my system groove… radioactive! radioactive!

Review Response: 

Stare: Thanks for the review… but um any chance I be…alive…?

Chapter 10: A Hot Canine, oh my!

It's been like what? Three(ish), four(ish) weeks since Link was completely healed. We were in the Spring just doing nothing.

It's boring.

"Ugh! Can we do _something_?!" I quizzed annoyed. I started to rub my right wrist absent-mindedly.

_Great. This thing is starting to react. Thanks a lot Ganondorf. You ruined my life._

I pushed those bitter thoughts away.

"_You have six days."_

Ganon's voice echoed through my head.

"Yeah? Like what?" Link's voice brought me back to reality.

"Um do you have any lakes?"

"Lake Hylia. Wh-"

"Then let's go!"

* * *

We arrived at Lake Hylia, meaning that we had to ditch Epona. Sniff sniff. Nice horsie.

Yes, I know we could've warped and saved us sometime but after the last encounter, I refused.

Hey at least we're alive…

We-ll…

We went inside a strange little house that was filled with cuccos. I followed Link who met up with a weird guy that I had forgotten his name.

The way he walks made me wonder if he was trying to walk like a girl…

"Grab a cucco."

"What? I'm not a cuckoo! I'm perfectly normal!" I proclaimed. I could've sworn Midna snorted from Link's shadow which made me to glare.

Link sighed. "I'm meant the animal!"

"Oh." Link left me to chase his own cucco. I scanned the place for an unexpected cucco.

"So… this should be amusing." Midna's voice came.

"Shut up."

And here it begins.

I started to sprint while Midna's eyes sparkled with amusement. Did I mention that I hate her? Anyways, I was about to grab the white cucco but it ran away, allowing me to grab the air. I could already feel Midna, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Stupid cucco."

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head!

If you want a cucco, BE a cucco.

Midna raised her invisible eyebrow as she stared at me because of my odd position. I started to cluck and kinda dragged my feet so I can move.

God, I feel so retarded…

"Here, chickie, chickie!" I said, clucking. I tried to ignore Midna's laughing at my poor attempt.

There it was. The white cucco .Only a centimeter away from me. The cucco pecked on the floor ground as I stared at it maliciously…

I took off from my position so I made a small "leap", hands in front. The stupid cucco realized this and had ran just in time. I landed on the dusty ground.

Midna was still laughing.

I growled. "Come back here!"

Grab after grab, I still couldn't catch that idiot cucco. Midna was dying of laughing and Link disappeared to who knows where. I had just realized that I was on the edge of the ledge (the part where you jump off). Hmm… I'm on the edge… of glory! To pay the moment of truth! Okay go away Lady Gaga. I pushed myself up then huffed.

Nonetheless, the odd girl-guy scared the crap out of me.

"Heeeeyyyy!"

I yelped, tripping over my own two feet and I was off the ledge. Midna poked her head to see me falling down while screaming my head off. She shrugged.

"Alright, Calista. Let's go now…" Link trailed off only to find me missing.

"…"

"Where's Calista?"

The Princess shrugged, "innocently." "I don't know. Oh wait. She fell off the ledge. Eee hee." She replied, simply while adding her evil laugh.

The green-boy stared at dumb-founded. "She what?"

"Fell off the ledge. You know…"

Chucking the cucco, Link made a run and dived.

"Wait! Linkk! You didn't put on your other tunic!" Midna screamed, zooming towards Link. Luckily, the guy was oblivious so it didn't saw Midna.

Midna "flew" to catch up to Link.

_Hope I can make it! Come on! Oh Gods! _Midna prayed.

At last, she caught up to him and using her magic, the Zora's tunic appeared on Link just as he hit the water. Midna swooped up as if to avoid the water.

"Whew."

Link swam furiously, unaware that he was wearing the Zora's tunic.

_Calista. Where are you?_

Link paused for a second, treading for a bit as he frantically scanned the waters for me. When all seems lost, he started to go up but at the last minute, he finally spotted me. I was on one of the "cliff hill" not moving.

The Hero went into action, swimming faster than he did before. When he got close to me, he wrapped one arm around my waist to pull me up. He used his free arm to swim since he pushed on his feet for a start off.

The forest boy could almost feel that he was getting tired. Nevertheless, he still swam, hoping that he could reach the surface.

The waters started to feel a bit cold once he was getting close to the surface.

Midna moved left and right, searching for Link and I. They have been long in the waters.

Though, Link is fine. He got the tunic that allowed him to breathe underwater. And the girl.

Well…

The Princess doesn't know why she cares about her. Heck, she's not even important. But there's just…something about her that…makes her feel like she's important.

Still, Midna doesn't really know this girl too well. Only the fact that she's annoying and insane.

All the Imp knows is that she's not from Hyrule or any other provinces that are protected from the Light Spirits.

She did, however, mentioned that they were only a video game… (whatever the heck is that), in her strange world.

All of a sudden, something broke the surface, startling Midna. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

He's alright. The girl's al…

Why is the girl not waking up? Usually when a person is rescued, they would automatically be woken up. Midna had seen that before.

Midna watched Link swim by only using one arm since the other arm was being held by the girl.

They were on the land now. All Midna could do was watch.

"She…will be alive…?" The Princess wondered.

Link nodded. "I just have to give her some air." He placed his two fingers on my forehead and two fingers under my chin. He then tilt it a bit so that my mouth would form a little "o".

Pinching my nose, Link leaned forward to blow some air into my mouth. The air entered, causing Link to pull himself back up to begin the other procedure by pumping my chest.

_Come on, Cal._

Another air entered.

Another pump.

Unexpectedly, water shot of my mouth like a sprout fish would do. I sputtered and coughed.

"Damn." I said, still coughing.

"And she lives." Link responded.

* * *

The sun was still in the sky, beating. By the position of the sun, I would say it is past noon. My clothes are almost dried off.

I was also lucky that I didn't catch a cold. I leaned on one of those cliff hills.

It would be bad.

"Hey, I'm gonna go for a swim. Do you want to join me or…"

"Join you in five." I answered.

He nodded. Next thing, I knew was watching him taking off the tunic. I stared at him dumbfounded. I think Midna had joined me too for she had also stared at him.

"Oh…" She started.

"My…" I finished.

"Uh huh."

"Hel-lo…you guys feelin okay?" Link looked at us, showing his bare-torso.

We got ourselves a _hot _Canine.

It was well-flat out with a four-five pack and with a whole lotta muscles.

Yowza.

"Oh, I'm definitely fine." I said. I think I made one of those growls…

I didn't notice that Midna was gone.

"Hey Link." Midna whispered. He looked down to his shadow. "She's staring at your torso."

A wink.

Link smirked, having amusement in his eyes.

"I think I will have fun on this one."

Midna grinned, nodding before she was out of his shadow.

My heart began to thump as Link made his way towards me.

_Look away. Look away, you fool! _My sub-consciousness voice told me.

_Excuse me!_

I found him being an inch to me.

"Are you sure you don't want to swim now?" He grabbed both of my wrists (I mentally prayed that his hand was just lucky enough to cover the symbol that was on my wrist), bringing them above me. I could feel his body being really close to me, permitting me to feel his warm breath, tickling on my neck. It sends me shivers.

"I know you want to. Admit it. You have been _dying _to see me half-naked."

_Thump. Thump._

_Shut up heart!_

"U-untrue! Besides, you don't even loo _hot_." I said, stuttering a bit.

Link smirked. He leaned even closer if that was even possible. I tried my best not to go all red.

Hey! You would do that too if someone hot was doing this to you too!

cough Taylor Lautner cough.

I then pushed him away, trying to show him that I won't fall under his "charm".

"I don't." I huffed, walking away from him.

What did he do?

He just simply crossed his arms over his, leaning on the cliff and doing that damn evil smirk of his that I would LOVE to wipe it off.

My eyes followed him as he started to walk towards the Lake.

Once there, he dived into the cool waters of Lake Hylia. Seconds passed and his head popped up.

"So…the answer?" He questioned.

I sighed after a while.

"Alright then." I then took off my shirt and shorts since I didn't really want them to be wet again, leaving me only in my bra and panties.

Ha!

You should've seen Link's face! It was priceless!

Karma's revenge!

I smirked at his expression.

"What?"

"I-uh-um…n-nothing." Link stammered, trying not to turn red.

I laughed but as soon as I took a step, those haunting words flashed through my mind.

_Six days…_

Ganon's voice echoed. I clutched my head as if that would make it to go away. The mark on my wrist started to burn a little, making me to rub it.

"Calista?" Link's voice called out.

"Huh? Oh, I'm coming!" I sprinted while also got a suspicious look from Midna.

I sighed inwardly. I have less than six days…

I then made a jump to the waters.

Author's Note: whew! I finally got it done! seven pages! Hope you enjoyed it.


	11. An Awesome Shopping Spree

Author's Note: Why yes, you will be receiving TWO chapters! Because you guys are just plain awesome! Whoo-hoo! Thanks to Adventuregirl1 for reviewing.

And I'm soooo sorrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyy for not updating in such a longgg time! I had a busy week. With what, choreographing a dance so I can teach to my group for the dance show which is on May 1st and 2nd eep! We got the first page and a thirdish done and memorized! Now we need to do the other part (:/) and then followed after that, I had math quizzes and social quizzes and all that jazz…urgh not fun at all!

Oh for the song I'm doing for the dance show is Energetic from BOA i lovee that oneee! If anyone knows about that, comment about it :D

Let's hope the link works: www. youtube watch ? v = q E 05B v 1 e_f o (without spaces)

Disclaimer: We will, we will, rock you!

Review Response:

Adventuregirl1: Yes!

Chapter 11: An Awesome Shopping Spree

It was morning. The sunlight entered the room, creating it to be brighter. I grunted at the horrible greeting.

Stupid sun always has to greet us.

But there's no WAY am I getting up. The bed or rather the couch is just warm.

Sadly, I got defeated because the small of yummy food filled the air. I hate Link sometimes.

I groggily started to wake up. However, something unexpectedly greeted me which caused me to scream, rolling off the couch.

"That was COLDDD!" I screeched.

"Midna! Not funny! I could've had hyperthermia!"

Midna, being the pest laughed her guts out.

I growled. "I'm going to KILL YOU!"

"That's what you said last time! And you WON'T get a hyperthermia!" Midna stated, blowing a raspberry.

My eye twitched.

She did NOT just do that!

"And besides you can't do anything to me."

"At least I didn't get banished from home and got transformed into an imp!"

Whoops. The face on Midna looked absolutely murderous.

With a scream, she tackled me down.

"You take that back!" She yelled, pinning me down.

"I'm only saying the truth! That wasn't even an insult!" I shouted back then grabbed her hands and effortlessly spun her around so that I was pinning her to the ground.

"I don't care! It still hurts! Zant's a foul king!" Using her magic, she blasted me off which caused me to do a somersault over her. I landed with a THUD on my back.

"Why do you even care? All you ever care about is your home! You don't care about anything or _anyone_ like Zelda or Link. '_Not that your princess is much better.' _That's what you said when you saw Link!" I responded, starting to become angry. "You're just using people to get your filthy job done!"

Instead of answering, she hurled a crackling ball of magic towards me. I dodged it and the magic struck the railings of the basement stairs.

"Because I do! I realize that without the Light world, my home wouldn't be here! Before I didn't. I thought that my world would only be alive."

"Well you're wrong. One cannot exist without the other." I recited Zelda's words.

"I'm home…" Link trailed off to see less than a third of his home destroyed.

"…interesting morning we had?" Link replied.

* * *

After our little encounter, Link decided that it would be a wonderful day to spend in Hyrule Castle.

Yay.

Midna and I kept our distance by putting Link in the middle. Because very very few people knew Midna, she continued to hide in Link's shadow

"Alright guys. We're here to spend the day. Any suggestions?" Link started.

"Yeah sure. Anywhere that is FAR away from that skunk." Midna replied, coldly.

"Oh? I didn't know that I stunk!"

"Not my fault that you are piece of filth."

"Why you little twit!" I shouted, causing a few people to turn at our direction.

Link sweat-dropped, knowing that this isn't getting nowhere.

"Alright enough!" Link exclaimed. "How about this: Calista, you need new stuff so you're going to shop. I'm going to visit some old friends. And Midna, one word and I will feed you to the Shadow Beasts!" He barked.

And with that, we separated.

Cool! I get to go on a shopping spree!

-Minutes later-

I struggled with the heavy bags. I have come down to…um… seventy rupees…

Before I had three hundred (I have been busy hunting rupees) and yeah…

But I must get to the book shop!

Right, I forgot. You guys don't know.

I am a MAJOR bookworm. You steal, tore, tatter ANY of my books, you won't get to see the daylight ever again.

You have been warned.

Now, I wonder what month it is. And you are probably wondering if my parents and brother are worrying.

I forgot to tell you but my parents are on a long time vacation whereas my brother um…something about him and his girlfriend or was it friends…? being in Greece…

I didn't choose to go with my parents because it will be boring…

So yeah.

I finally reached the Bookstore and was greeted from the Cashier person or whatever.

My eyes sparkled with delight as many MANY books were standing out. I could just feel them calling to me…

"Hello! Here is a free book and have a look around! Today is a special day since everything is on sale! One time only." The person said, handing me the book.

"Um…thanks." I replied, taking it…er somehow.

After making a free hand, I took it. The book was brown with gold linings surrounding it. The tittle "shimmered" and it read: The Legend of Hyrule.

That should be an interesting read though I only knew half of the Hyrule's History.

I searched the bookshelves, leaving me with a pile of books.

Hmm…

The Dark Ages.

Goddesses of Hyrule.

Hero of Time (I grinned, goofily at that one).

The Sacred Temples. In my opinion, I wouldn't really call them "sacred" Temples maybe Temple of Time though…

Spirits of the Light.

I think I have enough books to last me…

Butttt…. one more wouldn't hurt…

Book after book, I had finally found the perfect one.

Weapons of the Past.

…got a problem with it? Yeah, didn't think so!

I finally made my way towards the cashier who still had that smile…

"Thank you! Come again!" She said. I just simply smiled and walked away.

Remind me to go Rupee Hunting. I'm almost broke…by having um… 70 Rupees left…

I reached the Town Square where it had a mini orchestra, people running here and there, a giant fountain with crystal clear water and there were some people in a small group, gossiping no doubt.

I saw Link sitting on the ground with his back being supported by the fountain's wall. He seemed to be in deep thought for his head was raised, gazing at the clear blue sky.

I smiled, walking my way towards him.

"Hey Link." I replied.

His head was brought to my eyes. He smiled.

"Done?" His eyes then followed my many bags. "By the Goddesses, what _did _you buy?!"

"Stuff."

"No really! Anyways," He got up, "Want to mee the Princess?"

"Wha? But I'm not properly dress and yeah…" I said, a bit shocked.

I was going to meet Princess Zelda!

Link laughed. "Don't worry. Are you coming?" He started to walk. I sighed.

"Yeah yeah."

Author's Note: yeah like before I apologize for the long wait and I really should stop making promises…. anyways… *hides so I won't get murdered*


End file.
